Let's Be Friends
by Sirius Blaak
Summary: A completely shippingfree friendship fic for Raven and Terra. Anyone can read this and be happy. I hope


_This is a friendship fic between Raven and Terra. It is shipping-free, so it should please both BBRae and BBTerra fans. I think with all the shipping wars out there, the Teen Titans world needs a little peace._

_This is for all you Terra fans who are mad at me for bashing her and hooking up Raven and BB in another story. I'm sorry my mind doesn't work the same way yours does. Just please stop flaming me! It's a CARTOON for crying out loud! Get over it!_

_I don't won Teen Titans._

Terra had gotten her memory back.

I had actually done it by accident. You see, there was another one of those monsters that could turn itself into any material running around, and she just got in the way of one of my spells. I have no idea how it happened or why my simple, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,' had done the trick.

But now she was back. She was the sixth Titan again, and all of us could not be happier to see her.

Well, not exactly all of us.

I was still a little suspicious. I mean, who wouldn't be after that person had betrayed you to your archenemy? I could tell that Terra had expected this, however, so there were hardly any hard feelings between the two of us.

It almost made me feel guilty, when I saw her with the other Titans. They had all decided that 'forgive and forget' was the best option with her, so the five of them were back to being the best of friends again. Sure, I was still the best of friends with them too, but I was still rather cold with Terra.

It became unbearable after a while. I wanted to be able to forgive and forget about everything that had happened, but I found I just couldn't. I wanted to be able to joke and laugh with all of the Titans, not just four.

One day after dinner, I found myself alone in the main room with Terra. I decided to seize this opportunity to try and teach myself how to forget what had happened.

"Hey, Terra," I said, coming over to where she was wiping the dishes. "I'm guessing it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Yeah," Terra said, turning away from the sink and facing me, a pink towel in one hand and a partially clean plate in another.

"Here, let me help," I said, knowing that a simple gesture like this meant a lot to the other Titans, as it meant less work for everyone.

As Terra looked on, I concentrated hard on the stack of dirty dishes on the counter. I levitated all of them, separating them so I could see each one. Then, with a new trick I had perfected only a month before, I lifted all the food particles off of them and dumped them in the sink. The plates all landed back in the same pile on the counter.

"That was amazing!" Terra said, smiling broadly. "Thanks."

"Now all we have to do is rinse them off," I said, giving her a small smile in return. "The Titans will never have to scrub plates again."

"That's awesome," Terra said, picking up a new plate and holding it under the sink faucet. I did the same.

"So, is it good to be back with the Titans?" I asked a few seconds later, when the both of us had started drying.

"Anything's better than being a normal teenager," Terra said. "I mean, the people I lived with were nice and all, but they had to be the most strict adults in all of Jump City. And don't even get me started on high school."

"Being a superhero does have its benefits," I agreed. "Unfortunately for me, I didn't find that out until I came here. You should have seen the stuff they made me do in Azarath."

"What's Azarath like?" Terra asked. "I mean, I knew that you came from somewhere different, but is it like another planet or something else?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said, trying to think of the best way to describe my old home, "but to get there it's like inter-dimensional travel. Azarath isn't much bigger than Jump City, so it's more a floating city than its own planet."

"What are the people like?" Terra was showing much more interest in this subject than I would have thought.

"Well, Azarath is a very strict place. I lived with the monks of Azarath when I was there, and they were the ones who taught me how to control my powers. It was like private schooling, since I learned how to read and write too. You should see the library they have there; it's humongous."

"It sounds wonderful," Terra said, placing the last dish back in the cupboard. The two of us walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Sometimes I wish I had grown up in a place like that instead of being on the run for over half my life."

"Didn't you have a family?" I asked, crossing my legs into my usual meditation pose.

"Well, I did," Terra said, leaning back and obviously thinking very hard. "I don't really remember them, though. All I can remember is going wherever my feet took me, trying to learn how to control my powers."

"Before the Titans formed, that's pretty much what happened to me," I said shrugging. "There was no place for me on Earth after I left Azarath. Without the monks helping me, my powers went unchecked again. I've had to meditate like crazy ever since I left."

"Then why did you leave?" Terra asked. "Did you have a mother and father here?"

"No," I said, closing my eyes. "My mother lived in Azarath, but I never knew her. And my father," Here I paused, not ready to tell Terra everything that had happened yet, "well, I only met him once. That was something I've been trying to forget ever since it happened."

"I'm sorry," Terra said. "I never really had parental figures in my life either, even though when I was Slade's apprentice I liked to think that I was like his daughter."

"Is that why you became his apprentice?" I asked, voicing the question that I had been wanting to ask ever since Terra had betrayed us.

"I'm not sure," she said, shrugging. "I mean, he taught me how to control my powers after I left the tower. I didn't want him to at first, but then I realized that he really could help me. After that, I don't know, I guess I felt indebted to him. As awful as this sounds, he almost was like a father to me while I was with him. It wasn't until I couldn't do what he wanted that I saw what he was really like."

"This will probably sound even worse, but you're lucky for that," I said. "At least you had someone that was like a parent. I only had one true conversation with my mother, and that one ended in a way I've been trying to forget ever since as well."

"What happened?" Terra asked, speaking quietly.

"Well, Azarath kind of was destroyed," I said softly, feeling my eyes water. "It was my father's fault."

"Oh," Terra said quietly, her eyes widening. "I'm so sorry."

"I can hope someone survived," I said, shrugging. "I've learned that the hard way. Besides, things went back to normal after he was defeated; I can hope that the same happened to Azarath."

"What do you mean, 'defeated'?" Terra asked, puzzled.

I didn't want to tell her what I meant. I had honestly and completely forgotten that Terra had been stone before Trigon had come and would not understand anything I was saying, and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Terra said, standing up. "I know you still don't trust me; don't worry about it." She began walking toward the door.

"Terra, wait," I said, standing up and walking after her. She paused and turned around. "I don't want us to be like this forever."

"Like what?"

"Like this," I said. "Look at us! We live in the same Tower, we fight crime together, have the same best friends…" I trailed away. "We can't even talk together!" I walked over to her and took her wrist in my hand. "I want to be able to talk to you, just like the other Titans. I want you to be my best friend too."

"Me too," Terra said, smiling.

"I trust you," I said, knowing this simple sentence would mean a lot to her.

"Thanks," she said, her smile widening.

I dropped her wrist, and the two of us stood staring at one another for a few seconds before a loud exclamation came from behind the closed door.

"Glorious! They have become friends once more!"

Starfire burst into the room, beaming from ear to ear. She grabbed both Terra and me around the neck and squeezed us.

"Starfire, I can't breathe," Terra said hoarsely.

"Sorry," Starfire hastily released us. I looked around to the door, where the three other Titans were standing, all smiling.

"Well, dudes, I think this calls for a celebration," Beast Boy came over to us as well, followed by Robin and Cyborg. He put one arm around Terra and the other around me. "Who's up for tofu waffles?"

Terra and I rolled our eyes as Cyborg pulled Beast Boy away from us, saying, "No way, man, we're having real waffles!"

Robin came over next to Starfire, Terra, and me, saying, "Here we go again."

"Hey, we're getting waffles either way," I said, smiling.


End file.
